We are the witches
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Para la Femslash Week. Serie de viñetas, parejas varias. Día #5 Smell. "Kamishiro-san la enamora, ciertamente. Incluso si Eto sólo sabe odiar." *GL*
1. Pájaro de fuego

**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 001\. Sight

 **N/A:** llegó esta Week y soy débil por el femslash, así que me hice un tiempo para publicar aunque mi musa anda drama queen. Serán drabbles/viñetas de parejas distintas, la mayoría con Touka porque es mi todo uuhh. Aunque mi semana es muy caótica intentaré actualizar diario. Y no creo que nadie lea esto, pero el mundo necesita más lesbianas caníbales so (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)*

* * *

 **Pájaro de fuego**  
(Kimi & Touka)

 **E** n un principio sólo hay tinieblas.

Le ha capturado Tsukiyama Shuu y Kimi es capaz de oír un alboroto de teclas, las unas contra las otras, separadas por un sonido de desesperanza. (Pero no ve, no ve nada a su alrededor, y se pregunta dónde está o por qué, y si Nishio estará a salvo–).

Siempre tan humana.

Siempre tan (insignificante).

La melodía que Shuu toca la adormece, meciéndola en un estupor constante, no obstante no amaina su preocupación, y no puede hacer nada que no sea tensarse, como una cuerda, ante la expectación de lo que está por ocurrir.

Pero.

De pronto hay un alboroto.

Se suman voces que cantan —gritan— al unísono, en un coro de intrusos, y la melodía cambia abruptamente, Kimi escucha crujidos de madera-huesos porque el piano está enfadado ante el público que sin pedir permiso se ha auto invitado a su función y ha denigrado su música.

(esa música del inframundo, que le avisa a Kimi que algo viene, que se acerca–).

Más se detiene todo y reina la quietud. Kimi no sabe qué esperar.

Cree haber atisbado antes y durante un segundo la voz de Nishiki llamándola, balbuceando que la dejen ir, y una mano fría en su hombro de porcelana sobre la mancha de un moretón de tierra (restos de una mordida) aunque el tacto desaparece casi al instante. Y entonces alguien se coloca en frente de ella. Aún hay silencio. Sin embargo, Kimi siente la presencia como desconocida, no le resulta ni un poco familiar. —Es casi mística, de un mundo soberbio y enloquecido—. Le provoca a removerse, y así las vendas se deshacen y caen.

—caen al firmamento de un acantilado donde no queda ninguna salvación—.

Nishiki está ahí. Pero no se halla solo, y no es el gourmet quien se aproxima a pasos firmes pero descuidados. No, no. Kimi alza la vista con suma lentitud. Porque es otra persona, es–

—... Hermosa.

Huyen las palabras de sus labios antes de considerar siquiera detenerse. Y ésta para su marcha fúnebre. Una muchacha. No. Una ghoul. Tampoco–

(tiene ojos de diamante en espiral de rojo con negro

y alas de lava hirviendo que queman la inocencia,

y acompañada por una mueca desolada

ha venido a castigar a los pecadores en esa iglesia olvidada por todas las deidades

que rezan a las sombras de la literatura).

Y.

Es un ángel —que la hace querer pecar—.

Kimi se asombra porque las tinieblas se han desvanecido por completo ante su fuego enceguecedor. No puede sino contener el aliento ante ese panorama tan expresionista. Más antes de que consiga reaccionar la joven ante ella se crispa y vuela lejos (de su cumplido, del creciente «Eres hermosa sí lo eres entonces por qué te avergüenzas, _notevayastodavía_ »), deprisa y directo a un lugar donde sus lágrimas de veneno y esquirlas de vidrio no sean visibles para nadie. Kimi no sabe qué decir.

El mundo vuelve a pintarse en oscuridad.

No se percata.

(aún confusa nota que quedan los restos de unas plumas hechas cenizas sobre sus párpados).


	2. Melodías de medianoche

**Prompt:** 002\. Sound

 **Advertencia:** leve contenido sexual, canibalismo insinuado. Esto aplicará a todos los capítulos excepto el cuarto y el séptimo. Y hoy publico doble, disculpen D:

* * *

 **Melodías de medianoche**  
(Rize & Touka)

 **E** stá fresco en su mente.

Porque ella se conoce de memoria los senderos por recorrer, las llanuras en qué viajar, los montes y laderas al alcance de su mano —esa piel descubierta y rebelde e indomable adornada con plumas chuecas y pelaje apaleado—, Rize sabe con exactitud dónde acariciar en un susurro impío.

(y es que está fresco, sí tan fresco, como un jugoso brazo de hombre joven

o el tórax de una muchacha recién cercenado y listo para ser degustado por ella).

Rize sabe —que la comida es mejor si se la prepara uno mismo—, y por ello desde que llegó al distrito 20 ha aprendido y estudiado a Kirishima Touka con la suficiente vehemencia y placer para comprender ese hecho además. Que no es ningún secreto para ella que si le toca en los puntos exactos hace que Touka se estremezca y haga melodías delirantes con sus pulmones quemándose rápidamente y su respiración errática y sus ojos de grafito roto que miran todo con desprecio, medio nublados.

(sólo que Touka se pone una máscara de sonrisa, tan inocente, tan maleable, alrededor de los humanos estando de camarera en ese lugar llamado Anteiku. Y la mayor parte del tiempo Rize no puede evitar emocionarse ante la cacería más próxima y desear que desaparezca esa máscara, o que por lo menos Touka la tire al piso un rato).

Le dice en voz dulce pero falsa que adora cuando saca a relucir su verdadera personalidad —más hosca, más torpe, más filosa—. Y Touka (sabe que le miente, por eso) le murmura que se calle.

(— Cállate Kamishiro. Cállate y bésame los huesos de escalera de caracol antes de que cambie de opinión y me marche).

Que su piel es helada, lo más helado que Rize ha probado jamás. Empero le gusta de aquella manera. Pues Touka no juega con muñecas y Rize en Anteiku se pide para llevar de postre un corazón que palpita y se retuerce entre sus garras de apariencia maravillosa. (éste intenta escapar fallidamente, igual que un conejo).

La cosa es que Rize no es afín a la música, sólo ama comer.

Pero por Touka —por Tou-ka- _chan_ —, quizá, sólo quizá, considera cambiar de opinión.

(si se encuentran en la calle por no tan destinada casualidad y Rize está hambrienta y Touka piensa que seguro tiene algo mal en la cabeza porque permanece ahí y no se aparta, Rize se atreve a enfundarse en traje de compositora y músico —a pesar de quitarse su blusa y subirse las faldas—.

Y Touka se vuelve su instrumento predilecto).

Ya que crea Touka allí una sinfonía de gritos silenciosos y sin dolor, de gruñidos moderados que se tropiezan los unos con los otros, de maldiciones dirigidas a su persona —que sólo aumentan la diversión de Rize—.

Y Rize sigue tocando, y tocando, y tocando. Le confiesa:

— Casi me provocas quererte Touka-chan.

Y le delinea la columna con ambas manos. Touka se pinta en rosa, no dice nada. Rize la escucha sin embargo, _siempre la escucha_ , disfrutándola en verdad. (El ruido de sus venas corriendo histéricas es sublime). Ha entonces de raptar sus cantos desafinados y guardárselos en un bolsillo, pedirle que continúe (— Canta para mí, cariño. No te detengas nunca) y entorpecer su sinfonía de a dos.

Para que lo sepan ellas, para que lo sepa el mundo entero.

—Ambas suenan en el silencio—.


	3. Entre los dientes

**Prompt:** 003\. Taste

* * *

 **Entre los dientes**  
(Eto & Touka)

 **H** ay un cosquilleo en su paladar.

(es como de mil palabras prohibidas que han salido a la luz tras años de fomentar el escándalo, o como palabras extraviadas en diccionarios repletos de polvo ubicados en lo más alto de un librero).

Es como–

Como ser leído por otra persona. Por ella. Sí.

(como que Takatsuki se la coma enterita, desde los talones hasta los hombros menudos de flor aplastada que no tuvo oportunidad de florecer nunca. En un hambre atroz. Hambre de selva y plantas exóticas, deleitables a la vista aunque peligrosas al tacto.

—Y es que con plantas así es mejor mantenerse lejos y ser prudente pero—).

( _pero_ )

Touka prefiere aventar por la ventana más próxima al sentido del peligro y al común asimismo. Ya que Takatsuki es preciosa y atrayente y muy sabia, comparada con ella, una mera chica —analfabeta— sin nada que ofrecerle además de su boca contra la suya y una sesión de lectura semanal en donde debaten de las obras de Sen con un ahínco casi doloroso.

(como si Takatsuki le clavase los dientes en las muñecas y arrancase pedazo por pedazo su alma oceánica y húmeda, murmurándole: Touka-san, las letras-lunares que tienes impresas en la espalda son de una caligrafía exquisita).

— Déjame hurtártelas y esclavizarlas en mis textos ¿sí?

Sabiendo de antemano que su respuesta será afirmativa, únicamente porque se trata de ella. (y porque le ha pasado la punta de un bolígrafo en sus cicatrices de raíl plasmando historias grotescas pero hermosas que sólo Touka conocerá, y porque tiene ojos de aceituna increíblemente verdes que la devoran y la alimentan a su vez, y porque no le reprocha si estando juntas Touka pierde un poco los estribos y se deja llevar y le muerde en las tentaciones y estalla un sabor único en su lengua, casi asfixiándose en éste–).

—y es un sabor único y confuso, que la desorienta y la hace añorar más—.

El sabor del conocimiento, de la añoranza por las palabras bonitas, de él (que se fue, se fue, se fue), de algo con textura de terciopelo, algo maduro y con rocíos de agua primaveral.

A manzana. Takatsuki le sabe a manzana

—a fruto prohibido—,

que en cuanto le da un bocado la arrastra al fondo de un abismo sin salida.

(ahí donde tus prosas me vuelven terrible, Touka-san).

Y donde los brazos de Takatsuki se envuelven como las ramas de un árbol en torno a su cuerpo. Aprisionándola en esos barrotes de carne-madera, que sangran poesías y frases capaces de hacerla temblar.

Por ello Takatsuki la resguarda y le da besos carnívoros con sabia en la punta de su lengua. Y Touka los recibe sin pedir nada a cambio.

—más todo en ella destila ese sabor aún así y Touka cree que se ha extraviado en la fiebre más despiadada y mortal que existe—. Continúa probándolo y degustándolo, pese a todo. Pues es adictivo. Es veneno. (Es un cariño amorfo). Y porque cuando la extraña, sus ramas se vuelven pequeñitas.


	4. Tus manos

**Prompt:** 004\. Touch

* * *

 **Tus manos**  
(Touka & Yoriko)

 **L** as manos de Yoriko están hechas de sol.

Si Touka toca su piel se maravilla al ser recibida con un tacto muy suave, de pétalos de azucena recién arrancada de la tierra pero con cortesía. Piensa que en comparación con las suyas —esas con las que se baña en sangre y machaca huesos y golpea los rostros de quienes la sacan de quicio— las manos de Yoriko son sin duda más bonitas.

(Tan tan bonitas).

No puede evitarlo, a decir verdad. Touka ve sus manos _y lo comprende_. Comprende que a diferencia de las de Yoriko las suyas con certeza son feas, en el fondo, en la carne.

(Son terribles y debería esconderlas).

—y se pregunta cómo es que a Yoriko no le dan asco al tomarla de la palma mientras suelta risitas y la apura a andar más aprisa porque de lo contrario llegarán tarde a la clase siguiente—.

Se le forma un nudo en el estómago, que se acrecienta a la hora del almuerzo. Siendo que Yoriko tiene esta tendencia a mantener sus dedos unidos, acariciándole los nudillos y el dorso de la mano. Para tranquilizarla. Para decirle sin palabras: ah, Touka, no debes estar triste. (pues tu padre quizá se ha ido al extranjero y Ayato huyó a no sabes dónde, más yo estoy aquí ¿sabes? soy tu mejor amiga y puedes tenerme confianza).

Y Touka arruga el ceño, se muerde los labios, porque ella–

Ella confía en Yoriko. (Dios sabe que confía).

Empero entiende que no es mutuo, que es imposible, por mucho que lo desee. Pues si Yoriko supiese– si Yoriko se enterase de su verdadera naturaleza entonces–

Entonces.

— ¿Touka?

Yoriko la mira con preocupación. Touka suelta un suspiro.

—No es nada —dice—. No es nada, en serio —reitera.

—sólo que creo que tus manos son muy cálidas,

y me arrebatan la vista porque yo soy todo sombra,

y si rozas tu muñeca contra la mía me incinero, nada más—.

Una cosa nimia. Banal. Pasajera.

Excepto–

— Uhm —Yoriko hace un ruido de asentimiento—. Mentirosa. Has desviado la mirada.

Excepto que Yoriko encuentra averías en sus secretos, de alguna manera. Esquinitas por donde puede colarse y alcanzarla. Ella capta sus respingos nerviosos, las sonrisas algo forzadas, su expresión perdida cuando le ofrece un bocadillo antes de que Touka lo acepte.

(quizá sospecha, quizá lo sabe, quizá–).

Pero Yoriko afianza su agarre, sorprendiéndola un instante; y no le observa con desconfianza ni temor o asco. Nunca jamás. Siempre le da una mirada suave de avellana, dulce, reconfortante. Y no la suelta.

— Está bien Touka, ¿estaremos siempre juntas así no?

(así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse).

Touka entonces se cree un poco más digna de sostenerle la mano y se tranquiliza, un poco. Incluso si aún tiene un retortijón súbito en el estómago. —Sus palmas siguen siendo horrendas, no obstante—.

Yoriko la toca. Touka olvida.

Porque no quiere pensar en el futuro, únicamente añora que Yoriko continúe dibujándole figuras amorfas en la piel. Al delinear asimismo ocho letras impares, que se imprimen allí, y prevalecen. Es que es ahí cuando Touka, le acaricia de vuelta, con la fragilidad de una pluma cubierta de brea. Y es el turno de Yoriko para maravillarse.

(Las manos de Touka están hechas de luna).


	5. Naturaleza muerta

**Prompt:** 005\. Smell

 **N/A:** decidí terminar la colección con esta viñeta porque mi Musa sigue drama queen y no tengo mucha inspiración. Y no sé porque aviso esto si nadie me lee LOL. Por eso mismo esto quedó muy too weird. Eso.

* * *

 **Naturaleza muerta**  
(Eto & Rize)

 **K** amishiro-san está hecha de letras bermejas, que se escurren, que palpitan, y que cada día se asemejan más a la imagen de la muerte misma.

Tiene cabellos de ríos púrpuras, que viajan por la geografía embrujada de sus caderas y espalda y ojos de botón de rosa roja, que a veces en momentos de quietud desdibujada se transforman en un par de uvas que a Eto le gusta morder hasta que exploten.

(y todo entre ellas se mancha en el delirio de una frase, chorreando en sus labios que se muerden los unos a los otros con ganas y sin amabilidad). Que ellas no conocen ese término pese a ser tan ilustradas.

Y el conocimiento se les enreda como las ramas de Eto que gritan y piden más.

—más del sabor de Kamishiro-san, más tragedias en cuerpos de niños parchados, más de la sabiduría de un Dios de mármol e imperturbable entre caminos de flores arrancadas que lloran sus raíces—.

Ya que a Eto le encanta ese caos absoluto e imperfecto, para devorarlo entero y relamerse y perfumarse en él. Se trata de un aroma de muerte, de mil menos siete funerales, de padres que abandonan a sus hijas y de glotonas que se comen a sus amantes todo porque–

(Kamishiro-san está hecha de letras).

Y Eto con sus bolígrafos y sus garras se dedica a plasmar prosas de espanto; ellas son lectora y escritora con pieles de páginas de libros húmedos y virando a sepia por su antigüedad —se deshacen de sus hojas, quedando vestidas sólo con su fatalidad—. Y es que si Kamishiro-san se le acerca con sus aires de reina Eto le clava las uñas, para que brote su sangre y ella se deleite en el olor y pueda inspirarse para publicar una obra, divina tragicomedia.

Le dice con ternura desdeñosa: serás protagonista de mi amor, querida. Y Rize le responde al abrazarla en sus mareas: qué dulce, pero nosotras no sabemos amar. (y aún así disfrutan el lastimarse, el doblegarse, el dominarse y que sus piernas de dama se quiebren en dos y ambas caigan frente a frente, sonriendo vueltas del revés con sus margaritas podridas en su diversión por la curiosidad que destilan de saber cuál de las dos se postrará ante la otra al final).

—y Kamishiro-san sigue estando hecha de letras—.

La (envenena, arrancándole pedazos de su carne con las uñas de pétalo y la) enamora, ciertamente. Incluso si Eto sólo sabe odiar y es puro deseo lo que la consume como un día de noche. Deseo que le hincha las venas de laberinto en las que puede perderse a su gusto y que Kamishiro-san mordisquea con placer.

Por ello las dos se destruyen y se acarician. Porque han encontrado (la más fina literatura que hacen con sus cuerpos).

«Así que vamos ca-ri-ño, déjame tus hambres llenas y tus pecados vacíos, déjame tu fragancia mortuoria y tus labios sobre mis labios» (los cuidaré por ti y estarán a salvo, aquí, dentro de mi estómago).

 **fin**


End file.
